Der Tod wartet in Samarra
Der Tod wartet in Samarra ist die elfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean sucht Tod auf, damit dieser ihm hilft, Sams Seele zurückzuholen. Tod stimmt zu, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass Dean für 24 Stunden die Aufgaben des Todes übernimmt. Unterdessen entscheidet Sam, dass er seine Seele nicht wieder haben will, und bittet den Engel Balthazar um Hilfe. Balthazar soll einen schützenden Zauber anwenden, um so zu verhindern, dass Sams Seele zurück in seinen Körper kehren kann. Für den Zauber benötigt er jedoch das Blut von Sams Vater oder jemandem, der wie ein Vater ist. Handlung Dean sucht einen Dr. Robert auf, der seine Zulassung verloren hat und nun gegen Bargeld Jäger behandelt. Dean bittet ihn, ihn kurzzeitig sterben zu lassen. Der Arzt erklärt, dass das möglich sei, er aber nur ein paar Minuten in diesem Zustand bleiben könne, ehe sie ihn wiederbeleben. Dean willigt ein und der Arzt und seine Assistentin verabreichen ihm einen Medikamentencocktail. Deans Herz setzt aus. Deans Geist wartet nun auf Tessa, seine Sensenfrau. Als sie verwirrt auftaucht, erklärt Dean ihr, dass er ihren Chef sprechen müsse. Als sie ihm erklärt, dass dies unmöglich sei, taucht Tod auf. Dean trägt ihm sein Anliegen vor. Er will, dass Tod Sams Seele aus Luzifers Käfig befreit und die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der die Seele in der Hölle war, irgendwie abschottet. Tod ist bereit, es zu tun, wenn Dean für einen Tag seinen Job übernimmt. Sollte Dean vorzeitig aufgeben, platzt der Deal. Dean will wissen, wieso Tod will, dass er seinen Job übernimmt, doch ehe Tod darauf antworten kann, hat der Arzt Dean wiederbelebt. Als er bei Bobby Sam von seinem Plan erzählt, ist dieser alles andere als begeistert davon. Er erklärt, dass er gehört habe, was Crowley und Castiel über seine Seele gesagt haben, und will seine Seele nicht zurück haben. Während die Brüder streiten, mischt sich Bobby ein und fragt, was Tod als Gegenleistung für Sams Seele haben will. Dean erklärt es ihnen und sagt, dass er fest entschlossen sei, es zu tun. Sam verlässt unter dem Vorwand, darüber nachdenken zu wollen, Bobbys Haus und geht heimlich zu der Stelle, wo Dean die Ringe der Reiter der Apokalypse vergraben hat, denn um Tod zu werden, benötigt Dean dessen Ring. Doch der ältere Winchester hat Tods Ring bereits wieder ausgegraben, so dass Sams Plan diesen hinter Deans Rücken zu entwenden nicht aufgeht. Dean macht sich kurz darauf auf den Weg und verspricht Sam, dass diesem nichts passieren wird. Er bittet Bobby, ein Auge auf Sam zu haben. Nachdem Dean den Ring aufgesetzt hat, wird er von Tessa in Empfang genommen. Sie erklärt ihm die Regeln. Dean soll die zu Sterbenden berühren und Tessa führt die Seelen dann weiter. Wenn Dean den Ring vor Ablauf der 24 Stunden abnimmt, ist der Deal geplatzt. Dean und Tessa machen sich an die Arbeit. Kurz nachdem Dean weg ist, beschwört Sam Balthazar herauf. Er bittet ihn um Hilfe, um zu verhindern, dass seine Seele wieder in seinen Körper zurückkehrt. Der Engel erklärt ihm, dass es einen Spruch gibt und er ihm diesen auch verraten wird, allerdings stünde Sam dann in seiner Schuld. Sam willigt ein und Balthazar erklärt ihm, was er machen muss. Sam müsse sich selbst durch einen Vatermord so beschmutzen, dass seine Hülle für seine Seele unbrauchbar wird. Dabei müsse es nicht sein richtiger Vater sein, eine Vaterfigur würde genügen. Dean muss den ersten auf der Todesliste holen. Tessa betritt mit ihm einen kleinen Kiosk, der gerade überfallen wird. Dean will eingreifen, weil der Besitzer und sein kleiner Sohn von dem Räuber mit einer Waffe bedroht werden. Tessa sagt ihm, er solle dem Ganzen seinen Lauf lassen. Der Besitzer zieht ebenfalls seine Waffe und erschießt den Räuber. Erleichtert über den Ausgang des Geschehens lässt Dean den Räuber noch kurz leiden und lässt ihn dann sterben. Als nächstes auf der Liste ist ein übergewichtiger Mann, der beim Pizzaessen einen Herzinfarkt hat, auch diesen kann Dean ohne Gewissensbisse holen kommen. Als er jedoch ein 12-jähriges Mädchen holen soll, das einen Herzfehler hat, weigert Dean sich. Kurz darauf erklärt der Arzt dem Vater des Mädchens, dass es wie durch ein Wunder ihrem Herz wieder besser geht und sie nicht operiert werden muss. In der Zwischenzeit ist Sam zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass er Bobby für das Ritual töten muss. Als Bobby für sie ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen will, greift Sam ihn von hinten an, doch Bobby ist schneller und kann ihn niederschlagen. Als Bobby ein Seil geholt hat, ist Sam verschwunden. Bobby stellt ihm eine Falle. Er schließt sich im Wandschrank ein. Kurz darauf bearbeitet Sam die Tür mit einer Axt, doch ehe er ganz zu dem älteren Jäger durchdringen kann, zieht dieser an einem Hebel und eine Falltür unter Sam öffnet sich und er fällt in den Keller. Bobby geht daraufhin an die Kellertür und will wissen, warum Sam ihm was antun will. Sam erklärt ihm, dass er unter allen Umständen verhindern will, dass Dean ihm seine Seele zurückgeben kann. Er wolle Bobby nicht töten, es sei aber unumgänglich für das Ritual und er versuche lediglich zu überleben. Bobby meint, dass Sam einen Fehler mache. Sam entgegnet, dass Dean sich gar nicht für ihn interessiere sondern nur für die Seele seines kleinen Bruders, der in der Hölle schmort und dass er ihn töten würde, um Sammy wieder zu kriegen. Bobby sagt, dass er verstehe, dass Sam das Ganze Angst mache, aber sein Handeln ließe Dean und ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, da Sam nicht ganz bei sich sei. Plötzlich bekommt Bobby keine Antwort mehr von Sam. Er öffnet die Tür und erkennt, dass Sam durch den Lüftungsschacht des Panikraums entkommen ist. Im Krankenhaus wird derweil eine Krankenschwester eingeliefert, die einen Autounfall hatte. Tessa erklärt Dean, dass er dadurch, dass er das kleine Mädchen hat leben lassen, alles durcheinander gebracht habe. Dean muss nun die junge Frau holen. Tessa erzählt dem Geist der Frau, dass sie eigentlich noch ein langes Leben gehabt hätte, aber da Dean es vermasselt hat, nun schon sterben musste. Dean entschuldigt sich bei der Frau. Tessa bringt sie weg. In der Zwischenzeit taucht der Mann der Krankenschwester auf und Dean muss zusehen, welch ein Leid er über diesen Mann gebracht hat, nur weil er das Mädchen, dessen Zeit gekommen war, hat leben lassen. Etwas später redet Tessa abermals auf Dean ein, dass er die 12-jährige holen müsse, um die natürliche Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Dean hört jedoch nicht richtig zu, er hat aus dem Fenster des Krankenhauses beobachtet, wie der trauernde Mann der Krankenschwester sich an dem Kiosk gegenüber Alkohol gekauft hat und sich nun hinter das Steuer seines Wagens setzt. Dean will ihn retten und transportiert sich zu ihm ins Auto, da er jedoch als Tod unsichtbar für den Mann ist, kann er ihn nicht zum Anhalten bringen. Als der Wagen direkt auf einen Bus zusteuert, nimmt Dean schließlich den Ring ab und greift dem Fahrer ins Lenkrad, so dass der Wagen lediglich in ein geparktes Auto kracht. Anschließend setzte er den Ring wieder auf, da er nur so Tessa rufen kann. Frustriert muss er das Ganze abbrechen und bittet Tessa, ihn zurück zu Bobby zu bringen. Doch vorher holt er noch das überfällige kleine Mädchen und antwortet ihr auf die Frage nach dem Warum, dass alles seine natürliche Ordnung hat. In der Zwischenzeit ist es Sam gelungen, Bobby zu überwältigen. Er hat ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt und will ihn nun töten. Der ältere Jäger appelliert an Sam, es nicht zu tun, schließlich sei er doch wie ein Vater für ihn und das müsse er doch tief in seinem Inneren wissen. Sam stimmt ihm da zu, aber das sei auch alles. Als er mit dem Messer ausholt, taucht Dean wieder auf und kann ihn niederschlagen. Sie sperren Sam wieder angekettet in den Panikraum. Dean ist verzweifelt. Er geht nach oben und trifft dort auf Tod. Dean ist überrascht, ihn zu sehen, und konfrontiert ihn sofort mit seiner Vermutung, dass Tod von vornherein gewusst habe, dass Dean die 24 Stunden nicht durchhalten würde. Tod fragt, ob er denn, wenn er die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, etwas ändern, sprich das kleine Mädchen holen würde. Dean entgegnet, dass er nach allem, was er jetzt wisse, es tun würde, aber nur, um die Krankenschwester zu retten. Tod meint, dass Dean an diesem Tag eine wichtige Lektion gelernt habe. Dann steht er auf, nimmt sich seinen Ring von Dean und erklärt diesem, dass er nun in die Hölle gehen würde, um Sams Seele zu holen. Dean will wissen, warum Tod das für ihn tut. Dieser entgegnet, dass er das nicht für ihn tut. Die Brüder würden ständig zurückkommen und hätten die natürliche Ordnung des Universums ganz schön durcheinander gebracht, aber im Moment seien sie nützlich, denn Dean sei da an einer Sache dran und er solle dabei am Ball bleiben. Dean will wissen, was Tod meint. Dieser erklärt, es sei wegen der Seelen und Dean würde es verstehen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Kurz darauf kommt Tod mit einer Tasche zurück. Dean und Bobby folgen ihm in den Panikraum. Dean fragt Tod, ob das mit der Seelenrückgabe wie geplant funktionieren würde und Tod meint, die Chancen stehen bei 75%. Als Sam Tod sieht, fängt er panisch an zu schreien, Tod solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er fleht Dean an, das nicht zuzulassen, doch Bobby und Dean sehen nur zu, wie Tod die Tasche öffnet und Sams Seele in Form einer leuchtenden Lichtkugel herausholt. Tod erklärt ihm, dass er eine Barriere um den Höllenteil seiner Seele errichtet und rät Sam diese Barriere unangetastet zu lassen, weil er die Konsequenzen nicht mögen würde. Dann entlässt Tod Sams Seele zurück in dessen Körper. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Tod *Balthazar *Tessa *Dr. Robert Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Sensenmänner *Apokalyptische Reiter Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Appointment in Samarra (Verabredung in Samarra) *'Spanisch:' Cita En Samarra (Verabredung in Samarra) *'Französisch:' Rendez-vous avec la mort (Verabredung mit dem Tod) *'Italienisch:' Appuntamento A Samarra (Verabredung in Samarra) *'Portugiesisch:' Encontro em Samarra (Verabredung in Samarra) *'Tschechisch:' Schůzka se smrtí (Verabredung mit dem Tod) *'Ungarisch:' Randevú a halállal (Verabredung mit dem Tod) *'Finnisch:' Kuoleman kaupat (Handel mit dem Tod) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06